teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 94
Episode 94 The episode begins mid-combat, with the party fighting against the demons River, Wraith, Wisp, and the Tormented Apostles (big demon dogs) that are with them. * ROUND FIVE OF COMBAT: River takes some damage from Lucius' Moonbeam spell. Then she casts Wall of Fire across the entire battlefield, hitting Deacon, Olivia, Barkley, and Lucius with her special cursed fire. Vahlka takes some fire damage and then tries to Dispel Magic the Wall of Fire using Seth, but Vahlka's spell fails to stop the wall. Olivia takes some fire damage and then moves closer to River and then casts Hold Monster on her, using Cutting Words to force the demon to fail the save. River is paralyzed. Olivia inspires Deacon as a bonus action. Wraith shifts out from the Ethereal Plane back to the Abyss, leaving Godfrey stranded in the Ethereal Plane. Wraith then points at Olivia and shouts "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE" before jumping on Olivia and clawing her to unconsciousness as retribution for the Hold Monster. Deacon moves out of the Wall of Fire and then uses Healing Word as a bonus action to bring Olivia back to consciousness. He uses his action to put out the cursed fire that is on him. Barkley takes fire damage and uses her action to put out the fire that is on her. With her bonus action she uses Healing Word on Olivia. Godfrey takes a bunch of fire damage from where he is in the ethereal plane, thankfully he is fire resistant as a tiefling. Godfrey also sees another Tormented Apostle, as well as Wisp, who are in the Ethereal Plane with him. Godfrey starts chasing the shadowy Tormented Apostle, rushing to it and grabbing it just by the scruff of the neck as the creature is about to shift back to the Abyssal Plane. Godfrey uses his Awakened Mind ability to speak into the Apostle's mind and say ominously "You better get goin' boy......" Wisp jaunts back to the Abyssal Plane and rushes up to attack Vahlka. She is unaffected by his Fear abilities. One of the Tortured Apostles attacks Vahlka and misses. The Apostle that Godfrey was holding on to returns to the Abyssal Plane with Godfrey in tow, before turning and biting the ever loving fuck out of Godfrey. Lucius puts out the cursed fire that is on him and moves away from the Wall of Fire. *ROUND SIX OF COMBAT: River throws fireballs at Olivia and Godfrey, they are both now burning VERY badly with the cursed blue fire. Vahlka slices up the Tormented Apostle that's attacking her, nearly killing it. Olivia takes fire damage and escapes from Wraith using Misty Step, and then puts out the blue fire on her. Wraith turns to River and says "You got the runners babe?" She replies "I've got 'em." Wraith teleports to Vahlka and Deacon, alongside Wisp and one of the Tormented Apostles. He starts to cast a powerful spell, but Lucius deftly Counterspells him. Wraith shouts, "Hey, bastard!" To which Lucius replies "I AM INDEED A BASTARD, I NEVER KNEW MY FATHER!" Deacon casts Spirit Guardians, summoning spiritual ravens that swirl around him and attack Wisp and Wraith. Deacon and Vahlka have some battle couple energy going on here and we all love them. Barkley is still salty at Godfrey for his earlier lies and hesitates to heal him even though he's about to die. She begrudgingly decides to help him, but she can't put out his fire and she doesn't want to heal him, so she uses Call Lightning on the Apostle that's attacking him instead. Godfrey starts burning to death because of the fire, though the damage is reduced by Olivia using Cutting Words (though looking back i'm not sure if that was actually a legal move WHOOPS). He barely survives the fire, drinks a potion of supreme healing, and then pats out the fire that is on him. He pats the Apostle on the head and then runs away from it, standing protectively by Olivia. Wisp dies from Deacon's Spirit Guardians. Godfrey is chased down by an Apostle. Lucius moves the Moonbeam spell to land on the Apostle that's threatening Godfrey and Olivia. * ROUND SEVEN OF COMBAT: River hits Godfrey, Olivia, and Deacon with more fire. Olivia goes unconscious.She shouts "FUCK 'EM UP WRAITH". Vahlka makes two strikes against Wraith. Olivia is unconscious and on fire, and fails two death saves. Wraith tries to cast a spell, she fails to hit him with an mage slayer attack. Wraith uses Thunderwave, shoving Vahlka back into the wall of fire and Deacon backwards as well. Deacon heals himself on his turn. "What will these idiots do if I die?" he asks himself. ("Die also" the players reply). Barkley sees Vahlka collide with the Wall of Fire and says "I'm sure that's going well." Barkley rushes to Olivia and uses Cure Wounds and puts out Olivia's fire (which I now realize is probably against the rule also but WHOOPS). Barkley sticks her tongue out at the tormented Apostle. Godfrey runs away from the Apostle. Lucius uses Moonbeam on the Apostle, who attacks Barkley. Lucius moves his Moonbeam to hit River. * ROUND EIGHT OF COMBAT: River hits Olivia and Godfrey with cursed fire, critically hitting Godfrey. Godfrey goes unconscious. Vahlka takes damage from the Wall of Fire she slammed into. She chugs a potion of speed and jumps like a feral animal at River. She gets a critical hit. Knowing that she's about to die, River uses a special ability that allows her to swap her position with Wraith, so that Wraith takes the damage that she was about to receive. Wraith takes a fuckton of damage. River yells "Don't die, Baby!" He tries to reassure that he's okay. Olivia takes fire damage, asks Barkley if Barkley has Godfrey under control. Barkley says yes, and Olivia casts Synaptic Static on the remaining Apostle as well as River. River loses concentration on Wall of Fire and it disappears and subtracts a d6 from her rolls. She drinks a Greater Healing Potion as a bonus action. Wraith casts a spell on Lucius, but Lucius makes the save. Vahlka yells at Wraith as he leaps back to the Ethereal Plane, saying "I'M GOING TO TURN YOUR GIRLFRIEND INSIDE OUT!" Deacon throws a Healing Word at Godfrey and takes a bit of fire damage, and then puts his fire out. Barkley uses Cure Wounds on Godfrey. Godfrey spends his turn putting out his fire. Godfrey pretends to be dead, but his performance is terrible because he rolled a nat1. Olivia judges him for his terrible acting skills. Lucius moves his Moonbeam to River again. * ROUND NINE OF COMBAT: River says "You're going to turn me inside out are you? That's cute!" To Vahlka, and then throws three balls of fire at Deacon to piss Vahlka off, but the last attack misses because River is still affected by Synaptic Static. Vahlka chases River down with her enhanced speed from her potion. She deals a metric fuckton of damage to River, who is now badly injured. Olivia heals Godfrey with a 5th level cure wounds from her harp and then drinks a regular healing potion herself. Wraith rushes up to slide into melee alongside River and fight Vahlka, the three of them are standing far away from the rest of the group now. Wraith claws Vahlka, she's still conscious but barely. Deacon moves to the rest of the group and casts Mass Healing Word to the group. Godfrey shoots an Eldritch Blast at River. The remaining Apostle grapples Barkley and starts to run away with her. Lucius moves the Moonbeam spell to River and she takes a bit of damage. * ROUND TEN OF COMBAT: River moves out of the Moonbeam. She throws three fireballs at Vahlka, two of which miss due to synaptic static and disadvantage from melee range. Vahlka is still alive thanks to fire resistance. Vahlka tries to chop off River's arm, but Wraith swaps their positions again and takes the damage instead. Vahlka then hits River twice, and crit smites her for a metric fuckton of damage - River is DESTROYED. Wraith shrieks at the top of his lungs. * ROUND ELEVEN OF COMBAT: The essence of the two demons merge and combine with one another, a massive demonic fox creature emerges from where the essence combines. It screams and just lays into Vahl, completely focused on her. Deacon throws a healing word at Vahl in desperation, and a chill touch at Pissed!Wraith. Barkley also healing words Vahlka and breaks away from the apostle grappling her. Godfrey blasts. The Apostle goes after Deacon and crits him, knocking him unconscious. He is forced to be unconscious and is still on fire. Vahlka chugs a potion, hits the demon twice, and runs. Olivia casts Wall of Thorns around the demon, but he blitzes right through it with a legendary save and charges through to continue beating on Vahlka, critting her twice. * ROUND TWELVE OF COMBAT: Deacon BURNS. Barkley uses her very last spell slot to cast remove curse on Deacon and puts out his fire. Godfrey runs to Vahlka and feeds her a healing potion, getting her conscious again. The last apostle flees. Lucius also forcefeeds Vahl a potion. Vahlka heals herself with all 50 points of lay on hands. She gets one hasted stab in. Olly burns, healing words Deek, and vicious mockeries Wraith and says "We already took your girlfriend, you're not getting Barkley, you're not getting Vahlka. What are you even doing here? You're just going to die." but it has no effect cause it is immune to psychic damage.Wraith lays three more big attacks into Vahl but she has enough hitpoints now to take it like a champ. * ROUND THIRTEEN: Barkley cries and call lightnings the demon once again. Godfrey pew pews. Lucius casts Blight on the demon, Vahlka attacks it thrice more and manages to kill it. Wraith unravels from the inside out with a shriek, until there is nothing left of the body except a white orb floating over the ground. We religion check the white orb but none of us have any idea what it is. * Vahlka moves over to Deek and tries to desperately wake him up to no avail. Barkley, familiar with the apostle's abilities, explains that he'll be fine in an hour. Vahlka then picks him up. Lucius and her argue about picking this fight in the first place. * Barkley identifies that the orb is River and Wraith's memories from when they were human. * Olivia walks away from the arguing party to look for a safe place to rest. She makes a good survival check and finds a hollow hole in the ground that the party can squeeze into and rest in for the night.